


halcyon

by kafee



Series: the garden of everything [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kurorufu, so yeah just fluff overdose, stupid plot for stupid fluff and it's very stupid fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafee/pseuds/kafee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #01, silver. </p><p>In which Robin finds Chrom's first gray hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	halcyon

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Fire Emblem Awakening.
> 
> Enjoy please.

She finds a gray hair among his midnight blue tresses when he's resting quietly on her lap after a long day of paperwork and reunions, and her fingers unconsciously pull out this singular silver thread as if to make sure it's been really attached to his hair.

"Hey!" Chrom cries out, roused from his peaceful rest by her harshness. "What was that for?"

He doesn't move from her lap and merely scratches the back of his head, rubbing the spot where Robin has pulled out the hair. She reveals to him the silver thread dancing between her thumb and forefinger.

"I found a gray hair," she says softly. Then, with a light smile, "you're getting old, love."

He doesn't take offense and smiles back, smirking as he tugs playfully at a strand of her hair that falls down close to his cheek, grazing his skin ever so slightly in a faint touch. "Are you sure it wasn't one of yours?"

Her smile widens at his sweet taunt. "Definitely not," she answers, running her fingers through his soft tresses, "My hair's not—"

He crashes her lips against his own before she can't even finish her sentence, tugging firmly at the white strand of her hair and making her tilt her face down against his. Chrom moves his other hand to grasp a fistful of her hair, pulling her closer to him and he feels her lips open into an appreciative grin and her tongue claiming his, moving playfully against his own. He can taste lemon on her tongue and the warmth of her mouth makes him tighten his hold on her hair.

Robin doesn't appear to mind much of his coercive behavior. If anything she looks like she's actually enjoying this. Her left hand clutches at his dark hair as firmly as he grips her silvery tresses while her other one strokes his jaw in a fond touch, tilting his head back just a bit to allow her warm tongue to run deeper into his mouth.

It's only when Chrom straightens up and somehow manages to get her beneath his body, lying her down on the velvet divan against him that he stops kissing her, though his lips remain just over hers, brushing over her wet and reddish lips in a faint kiss as they catch their breath.

She breathes against his lips and wraps her arms around his neck, her eyes looking at him with adoration as the corners of her lips curve upward into a wide, playful grin. "Should I search for more gray hairs to make you so aggressive? I kind of like that, you know."

Chrom merely smirks. "You only need to ask, milady."

Robin laughs into his kiss.


End file.
